


The Direct Approach

by Ravenshell



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, Light Tcest, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: Raphael woos Mikey with his silver tongue.  A little gift fic for Sherenelle.





	The Direct Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



**The Direct Approach**

 “Hey. Marry me.”

Those were the absolute last words he expected to come from his brother’s mouth. He froze, mid-kata, nunchaku awkwardly ceasing their whirling trajectories. Michelangelo’s head slowly capsized, etched with an expression of utter bemusement, brows scrunched together, beak forming a confused O. Across the dojo, Leo and Don ceased their sparring to watch.

Raphael crossed his arms at his loud brother’s sudden reticence. “Come on, yes or no? I ain’t just whistlin’ Dixie here, and I ain’t got all day.”

“Raphie—“ he started, but nothing else would come out, the utter shock cutting off all communication from the normally loud and verbose turtle.

The hot-tempered brother seemed to take the continued silence as a negatory. “Yeah, well… I wouldn’t wanna marry me either.” He turned to leave, looking ashamedly at his feet. A choked squeak from his intended caused him to look back, and his heart panged at the sight of tears glistening in the corners of his orange-banded brother’s eyes. “Oh, shit, Mike…I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

“I think those are tears of joy, Raph,” Leo interceded. “Give Mikey a minute for the shock to wear off.”

Donatello affirmed what was going on with a prim nod. “Normal muscular motor functions resuming in 3…2…1…”

An enthused squeal filled the room right on cue as Mikey’s weapons dropped to the floor and he launched himself into his brother’s arms. Raphael caught him bridal-style with a grunt and a step backward to cushion the impact. “Easy there, knucklehead…”

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!!!!” Mikey screamed, looping his arms around the hothead’s neck and brazenly nuzzling his neck and planting kisses all over the side of his face.

Raph grinned, catching a smooch now and then. “Guess I can take that as a yes?”

Mike gave him a brief scowl. “Of course, yes!” he scoffed. “Geez, and they call _me_ the dumb one…”

The red-banded brother pressed his forehead and nose against the knucklehead’s. “Dumb or not, I wouldn’t have ya any other way.” With that, he captured the other’s lips and pressed him close, never wanting to let go again.


End file.
